


Relax...It's Just Sex

by Iwao, roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: dracoharry100, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione drives Draco insane. Harry has the perfect cure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax...It's Just Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/gifts), [Iwao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/gifts).



> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

“Fuck!” Draco bellowed as he walked into the living room, throwing his coat onto the floor - startling his sleeping boyfriend. “That bitch really drives me mad. Each little piece of information needs to be run through step by step. And always that skepticism in her voice. How on earth did you put up with her going Scully on you every time?”

“I guess you’re referring to Hermione,” Harry said, calmly. “As in one of my best friends?”

“Sorry, Harry,” Draco huffed, grumpily. “But Merlin forbid it, I’m really starting to feel sympathy for Weasley.”

“I know that she can be a bit bossy,” Harry explained. “But she does mean well.”

“I really need a drink,” Draco sighed, plumping down on the couch.

“I know something much better,” Harry purred, and pulled his lover into a passionate kiss – his tongue roughly entering Draco’s mouth.

“My, my, you’re on fire,” Draco said, as Harry hastily unzipped his trousers.

“Pull up your legs,” Harry ordered, while pulling on Draco’s boxers, exposing his lengthening cock. Draco did as he was told and lifted his legs. Harry didn’t waste any time and his tongue found Draco’s most private space, pampering it with all the passion his body could muster – teasingly licking the outlines of his pucker, nearly driving Draco insane with need. Harry finally gave in, and slowly pressed inside – a small trail of precome leaked out of Draco’s cock.

“Oh, Harry,” Draco panted, stroking himself, as Harry’s tongue went in and out of his quivering hole, sending jolts of pleasure through his weary body. It didn’t take long, before Draco’s balls tightened – his seed steadily flowed out of the pulsating head.

“T-that was n-nice,” Draco groaned – still in orgasmic bliss.

“Better?” Harry purred.

“Much better, love,” Draco whispered. “Now I really need a drink.”

 


End file.
